The Amusement Park
by Virginia Mae Crouch
Summary: A Captain Swan trip to the amusement park with their kids. Set 12 years after Season 7. From the P.O.V. of their oldest child, Morgan.


**AN: This is my first story. I've been writing this story on and off for about 3 months and finally finished it. I'm really busy so I will probably only be publishing oneshots for now because I can't publish on a weekly basis. I worked hard on this and I hope that you enjoy. Not a lot of Captain Swan but there still are some cute moments. This story is more about their kids than a focus on them. Also, I'm a stickler on grammar so if you notice I made a mistake please feel free to leave a (nice) comment so I can change it for other readers. ENJOY!**

I walked down the hall quietly, careful not to step on a creak. Peaking into my little brother, Seamus's room I found Dad asleep in his bed. I had woken up to this for the last two weeks. Seamus was going through a phase of being scared of the dark, so every night he would throw a tantrum if Mom or Dad didn't sleep with him. It was getting very annoying. The doctor said his fear was completely normal and would pass soon, but I wasn't so sure. I walked in and slowly shook Dad awake.

"Mmmffnnnaa."

"Daaaaad time to get uuuup," I whispered, drawing out my words in a gentle way. He sat up and cringed.

"Good morning, Morgan," his voice was gruff and he had MAJOR bed head.

"Ummmm Dad we're late."

"For what?"

I jokingly rolled my eyes- Dad was always forgetful in the morning.

"We're going to the amusement park, remember?"

"Right, love we do need to get going."

"I'll wake mom up and you can handle Seamus," I said, hurrying out of the room before he could protest- Seamus was a pain in the morning.

Twenty minutes later the Jones family was on the move. Mom was running around in her robe while trying to make edible pancakes. **(AN: Get it? Watch Season 6 Episode 18 to get my reference)** and Dad was trying desperately to get Seamus into pants with little success. Since I was ready ten minutes ago, I escaped the chaos and headed to the car.

As I waited, I thought about what the park would be like. I was the only one in my family who actually enjoyed going on relatively thrilling rides. Dad could go on th rides that had big drops or swinging movements (His favorite was the pirate ship because he said it reminded him of the old days). Mom, on the other hand, hated those rides, but preferred the spinning and twisting rides- just what Dad hated- great. Seamus, my little brother, being only three had a limit to the rides he rode, and at least one of my parents had to stay with behind with him if he couldn't.

Despite my family's opinions, I loved everything about roller coasters: the drops, twists, spins- all of it. I savored the feeling of my stomach flipping inside out because, since I lived in Storybrooke, I was in the middle of no where. I never got to experience anything thrilling whatsoever even though my parents were Emma Swan and Killian Jones.h

My thoughts were interrupted by a small tap on my window. It was Dad. He had Seamus in one arm and was loaded with sunscreen, a bag of snacks, and what looked like Mom's purse on his hook side. Behind him, Mom looked as though she was about to drop the four plates of breakfast balanced on her arms. Whenever the Jones family went on a road trip, it was always a tradition to eat breakfast in the car on the way to our destination. I hurriedly opened the door, mumbled and "Oh sorry", and went around the back to open the trunk of our minivan for Dad to set the stuff down. Next, I hustled over to Mom and grabbed two plates from her forearms. Dad went around to the seat net to mine and tried to buckle Seamus into his car seat. The seat was new and looked very complicated. Dad still hadn't figured it out.

"Killian, here, let me help," Mom said.

"Thanks, Swan." He gave her a peck on the lips before getting in the driver's seat.

After everyone was buckled, we were off. Usually during road trips, Seamus fell asleep and Mom and Dad talked about "things that didn't concern me" in their words. The drive to Brooklyn, New York (where the park was) was roughly six hours- not counting the many stops we made and traffic. In total, it took about seven hours. Seven full hours to read. I loved reading. It let me escape my hectic life and forget all my worries.

When we arrived at the park, it was about one thirty- the most popular time to be there. I noticed the biggest coaster the moment we set foot inside, but mentally told myself to save the best for last. I spotted a ride that didn't look very intense and had lots of drops.

I tugged on Dad's arm,"C'mon let's go on that one," I whined.

Dad chuckled,"Hold your horses, lass."

Mom, being the way she was, was intent on having a plan and said,"I say we should start small with something we can all go on. The swings maybe."

I groaned."Those are so wimpy. I want to go on an actual thriller."

"I'm willing to work to up to the big ones, but I think we should start small."

"Okay," I said reluctantly.

Thankfully, the swing line was small, so at least I didn't have to wait long for something I didn't even want to go on. We rode a lot of rides and finally got to the fun ones. Mom amd Dad switched off on watching Seamus as we moved into the bigger rides. At this time, it was around seven o'clock, so it was starting to get dark out. We starting riding scarier rides and soon neither Mom or Dad could bear to ride with me anymore.

"Sorry, Morgan, I don't think I can handle anymore drops," Mom said while massaging her temples,"I've got a huge headache."

Dad was rubbing her back,"Yeah, sorry I think I'm done for the night," he added.

"That's okay I'm only gonna go on one more," I eyed the coaster I saw at the beginning,"that one."

"Uhh, just looking at it makes my head spin," Mom commented, but I wasn't listening- I was determined to ride it.

The line wasn't long since it was already nine thirty. The park closed at ten.

"Are you sure about this, sweetheart?" Mom asked.

Dad, who thought she worried too much, looked at her and grinned while saying,"Emma, she has made up her mind. If she thinks she can handle it, she can."

A few minutes later, as I boarded the cart, his words played over in my mind. _I can do this, I can do this,_ I thought as I ascended to the top of the first major drop. And then I screamed. Loud.

When I got off the ride, My family rushed towards me.

"Well, how was it? Did you scream?" Dad asked me playfully.

"I LOVED EVERY MINUTE!!!!!" I was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.

As we were walking out of the park, I was still on a high. I would race in front of strangers and cut them off- forcing them to stop and run into me. Then, I would giggle like an idiot and run in the opposite direction.

"Morgan don't do that," I heard Mom scold be once or twice, but I didn't care.

When we finally got to the car, I crashed. Right when I sat down my whole body went limp. Flat out sleeping (According to Mom, I was also snoring like an animal). When we arrived at the hotel, Dad lifted me from much seat and carried me up to my family's room. He layed me in one of the beds and kissed my forehead before murmuring, "Goodnight, love."

Next, Mom brought a sleeping Seamus up and tucked him in next to me. She kissed him goodnight and then came to my side whispering,"I love you, Morgan. Sleep tight."

With that she changed into a lose t-shirt and P.J. shorts before getting in bed next to Dad.

The End.

 **AN: I really hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to keep writing at least one-shots and might even pick up a major story with chapters and all that jazz. Also, if you enjoyed it, check out my sister Ella Hill Crouch's works. She writes the stories with lots of chapters. She's in the middle of two other CaptainSwan stories and one story from Grey's Anatomy. Thanks!!**


End file.
